The present invention relates generally to facilitating a meeting, and more specifically, to facilitating a meeting based on a graphical text analysis of the speeches by the meeting participants.
In a meeting, the participants may go through different states of mind or cognitive states depending on the course of the conversation that takes place among the participants. These cognitive states may include interests, current knowledge, goals, desires, emotional states (e.g., anger, frustration, irritation, happiness, satisfaction, etc.), to name a few. These cognitive states may be revealed implicitly or explicitly through the words that the participants speak during the meeting. For instance, in a classroom setting, the words that a student utters may show cognitive development of the student in the context of the lesson that a teacher is presenting.